


i hate that name

by R0my



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Snowball being the annoying cishet i headcannon him as, Trans Character, he will always be an ass in my fics, partly me venting and partly me practicing writing, trans demi-boy pinky, why? cuz i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0my/pseuds/R0my
Summary: He never thought he'd hear that name again. And quite frankly, he had almost forgotten about it.(Or: i vent through a cartoon mouse)TW for transphobia, deadnaming, misgendering, if you're uncomfortable w/ that stuff then don't read.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	i hate that name

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this is kinda cringe but I don't really care. Enjoy!

Pinky played around while Brain worked on his latest scheme to take over the world. Although now in a committed relationship with the smaller mouse, Pinky knew he should not disturb him while he was working on a plan. Which left him to his own devices. At the thought of Brain, he sighed happily. He truly did love him with all of his heart. It was just like one of those _wonderful_ sitcoms on TV _(troz)!  
_

Deciding to do something else besides just play with a paper clip Brain had given him earlier (and what a great gift it was, _narf!)_ , Pinky made his way over to the TV they had in the lab. It was fairly old, but still got all the good channels... like the one with the big red dog! With that thought in mind, he clapped excitedly. He loved cartoons! Especially the ones with talking animals.

_  
_ But as he walked to the TV, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, and turned around to see a certain hamster. He gasped. "Snowball? What are you doing here? _Poit!_ " The hamster smiled maliciously, Pinky missing the evil in it entirely. He wondered what Snowball would be so happy about. Oh boy, _Brain_ sure wouldn't be happy about this.  
  


And with that thought, he remembered something that Brain had told him.

Before the large-headed rodent could say anything, Pinky stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. "Sorry Snowball, Brain said I shouldn't talk to you. He said you're full of bullshi-" The taller mouse had started to back away, not realizing they were on top of a counter. He fell onto his back on the floor below, and laughed. Completely forgetting and contradicting what he had said a minute ago, he looked up at the other rodent and said, "Gee, Snowball, you should try that out sometime! _Narf!_ "  
  


The hamster looked at Pinky with a look of annoyance. "I'd rather..." he eyed the mouse one more time "not."

"Well, your loss!" Pinky said, getting up. "I'd _love_ to stay and chat, but Brain and I are going to take over the world tonight, _troz!_ " Snowball scoffed. "Well then, goodbye..******"  
  


Blue eyes widened. Having been walking away, Pinky turned around. He couldn't be hearing that right, could he? The mouse did tend to get things wrong from time to time..  
  


Okay, most of the time.  
  


He sure hoped it was one of those voices in his head. Where would Snowball even get that name from? He never thought he'd hear that name again. And quite frankly, he had almost forgotten about it.  
  


Pinky hated that name. It brought bad memories with it..

_"And so what, you think you can change your gender? You're insane!"  
  
_

_"I'm not calling you 'Pinky'"  
  
_

_"I thought you were a boy!"  
  
_

__I am! I think.._  
  
_

_"Who names their child that?"_

_"Oh, that's not her real name. It's-"_

_That **is** my real name!_

_"Did you get it **legally** changed?"_

_Well...no._

_"You've been **asking** them to call you this?"_

_I'm sorry._

_"You're evil!"_

_No, I'm not!_

_"You need help..."_

_I'm completely fine, poit._

_"Freak!"_

Snowball wasn't a mind reader, was he?

Noticing the change in the other's mood, Snowball once again smiled evilly. "That's your _real_ name, isn't it? I knew no parent would name their child _Pinky_."

Darn it, he _was_ a mind reader! Beginning to sweat nervously, Pinky waved him off. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't know that name at all!" He turned away from the hamster and crossed his arms. Snowball sighed dramatically. "Denial... hate to see it."

"It's not denial!" Normally the mouse would've had no idea what the word meant, but he'd heard it enough times in his life to remember, along with lots of other words, many of them not at all pleasant. "My name is Pinky! And _that_ is not my name! That name is ugly anyways, _poit!_ " Snowball sighed again, making his way down to the floor. "Poor ******, that will always be your name. Due to your idiocy, I wouldn't expect you to know that."

Pinky began to tear up "No! You're just wrong! I-I- I'll tell Brain you're here! He's not going to like that!" He began to run towards their cage. _Getawayfromhimgetawayfromhimgetaway-_

Snowball chuckled quietly as Pinky ran off. It was funny to see him so upset. The mouse being transgender was something Snowball hadn't expected to find out, but he was glad he did. It was hilarious!

Pinky kept a box full of old belongings stored in the lab. The hamster wouldn't even have known it was his old items if it wasn't labeled "old thingies" in sloppy handwriting. Snowball had wanted to come back and see how his old enemy was doing, maybe steal some plans, the usual. But he stumbled upon Pinky's old photos and letters and even a _diary_ , the latter object not being so surprising to Snowball. When he first looked through the pictures, he'd been confused. Where was Pinky? When he read the mouse's diary it all started to make sense. That.. _girl_ , was him.

_And just wait until his dear Brain finds out._ Snowball thought, smiling even more. He walked away as the tall mouse ran towards his.. 'partner'.

This was going to be good.

Scrambling up the counter as fast as he could, Pinky shouted, "Brain! Braain! Its-" He ran to the cage door, completely out of breath. Opening the door, "He..." He was panting hard. Gee, how fast did he run? Maybe it was a world record! _(Troz!)_ Wait, what was he doing again? Oh yea...

"Brain!"

The pink-eyed mouse turned around, having been working on a plan, he wasn't too thrilled. But he supposed he was pretty much done anyway. Just a few more things to add...

Looking back at his plans one more time, Brain turned back to Pinky. "What is it, Pinky? I thought I told you not to-" he paused, noticing how disheveled Pinky had looked, but most importantly he saw the tears in his eyes. The shorter mouse quickly made his way to him, bringing his hands up to the taller mouse's face. "Pinky, what's wrong?"

Pinky sniffed. Oh geez, he didn't wanna worry Brain more with his crying! "Snowball is here, Brain! He's over there!" Pinky pointed to the counter across from theirs, only to notice the hamster was no longer there. "Or at least... he was. _Poit.._ " His frown deepened, and he turned back to Brain. "I'm sorry Brain, he must have gotten away."

At the mention of the infernal hamster, Brain's blood boiled. He hadn't seen him in a while, and had assumed he had.. passed (damn, would've been a good riddance, but perhaps the idea of Snowball dying was a bit far-fetched). But there were more important things for Brain to think about at that moment.

Brain looked Pinky in the eyes, the latter not being able to keep contact for more than a couple of seconds. "Did he do anything to you?" He asked, concerned. He began to run his hands over Pinky, inspecting him. The lanky mouse giggled as Brain did this, a small smile and a light blush on his face. "No, I'm fine, Brain!" Pinky said.

"What did he say to you?" Brain asked. That hamster had probably been trying to steal his plans again. But he also knew that Snowball was an a- .. was mean. He figured that his words might've been the reason for Pinky's tears.

The taller mouse froze, thinking about what Snowball had said to him. He didn't wanna tell Brain. And he didn't wanna tell him that he was...

Pinky waved his hand dismissively. "Not much! Just a bunch of big silly words! _Zort!_ "

Brain looked at the other mouse questioningly. Not that he was surprised that Pinky wouldn't be able to tell what Snowball was saying. But he had been on the verge of _crying_. Brain wanted to know what was going on. There was something Pinky wasn't telling him.. and the awkward smile Pinky had on his face confirmed that belief.

"But Pinky, why were you crying? Did something happen?"

The blue-eyed mouse frowned. He really didn't want to tell Brain about what had happened. He might think Pinky was weird. And it wasn't good to distract Brain from his plans _(Poit!)_ "Nothing happened, Brain!" He scooped up the smaller mouse to hug him. He was loved that Brain was so sweet! "Just got some dust in my eye! Not very pleasant! _Narf!_ " He smiled.

Blushing from the sudden hug, Brain narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe him, but would Pinky really lie? He didn't think so. It was wrong to think that of the other mouse anyway, he decided. The lab _was_ pretty dusty, anyway. He wriggled his way out of Pinky's arms. "Alright, good. But if Snowball ever does say or do anything mean to you, just let me know, okay?"

The taller mouse felt guilty for lying, but figured it was for the best. Brain needed to work on his plan thingies and take over the world! He didn't have the time for worrying about Pinky. "Of course, Brain!"

"Good, now I must finish our plans for tonight."

"Gee, Brain. What _are_ we gonna do tonight?" Pinky asked, a genuine smile on his face this time.

Brain looked back at him, also beginning to smile. "The same thing we do every night, Pinky...

Try to take over the world!"

And as they tried to take over the world, Pinky still felt guilty. He imagined Brain wouldn't be too happy if he figured out he was.. well.. you know. He might leave him (just like his dad did, _poit!_ ) He didn't want that to happen! He assured himself it would be for the best... He just had to hide it from Brain the best he could, which shouldn't be hard. He had been able to keep it hidden all these years, and he could do it until the day they died. Brain didn't need to know. He'd be fine. He just had to try to take over the world like he always did, and he would be happy.

Yea...  
  
  


It would be fine.


End file.
